Lychon Academy
by JamieLynn Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger attend Lychon Academy, the only problem is Harry and Draco are 'twins' Hermione is their 'cousin' where do they live and where in the world is Lychon Academy?1st chap not about lychon academy, 2nd is!update soo
1. prolouge

The Boy Who…

By: Huntergirl

Chapter one: Disappeared?!

"Hagrid, please give me Harry, Lily and James made me his legal guardian," Sirius Black pleaded with the half-giant.

"Strict orders by Dumbledore to bring 'im to Surry," Hagrid boomed.

"Hagrid listen I know how Voldemort (Hagrid shuddered) got into Lily and James' they can even test me under Veritaserum, just give me my godson," Sirius was now hysterical.

"Tell me how You-Know…" Hagrid trailed off as his memory kicked in, "You were the secret keeper, you're the reaso' Lily an' James ar' dea'," Hagrid boomed.

"NO," Sirius said frantically, "but I may as well be," Sirius said with a sob.

"What'r' ya talkin' 'bout?" asked the half-giant curiously.

"I suggested Lily and James switch the secret keeper to Wormtail, he's the reason they're gone, they even put it in a letter, in their vault, so the Goblins could retrieve it with their wills, Hagrid they thought it was either me or Remus in league with Voldemort, so they switched to…Little…Innocent…Peter…Pettigrew," Sirius had trouble spitting his words out properly.

"How 'bout me an' you mee' Dumbledor' in Surry and fetch tha' letter firs'," suggested Hagrid smartly.

"How are we getting there?" Sirius asked.

"How do 'ya think were gettin' th're?" asked Hagrid tapping his umbrella happily.

"I've got a better idea," Sirius said pointing to his motorcycle Hagrid looked skeptical.

"But Siriu' theres' onl' enoug' room for you or me," he said.

"I'll follow you Hagrid, give me Harry and I'll follow you to number four privet drive," Sirius convinced Hagrid to hand over the small child, as soon as Sirius saw Hagrid fly quickly away, Sirius hopped on his motorcycle and drove through the air as fast as he could while still holding Harry safely. Sirius knew everyone thought he was the secret keeper, but he wasn't and Dumbledore and the Wizgamont would for sure throw him straight to Azkaban prison. Sirius drove to the closest place he could think of his best mate Remus' home.

"I'm coming," said a voice from the other side of the door, Sirius heard a deadbolt, and a chain lock come undone. "Oh Sirius, are you babysitting?" Remus asked, apparently not knowing the news yet.

"Uh…Moony, do you have any Veritaserum?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I always keep a full bottle, you know that right?" Remus asked him.

"Uh…yea, we need to go quickly though, before Dumbledore shows up," Sirius sounded nervous, but handed Sirius the bottle of Veritaserum; Sirius just took a swig instead of the needed five drops.

"Well this is interesting, why do you have Harry with you and why are you acting like a maniac?" Remus asked.

"Lily and James are…are gone," Sirius stuttered under Veritaserum.

"But that would mean you sold them out to Voldemort," Remus shouted calming down, "were you the secret keeper?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius answered.

"Who was then, they had me convinced it was you," Remus said shocked.

"Peter John Pettigrew," Sirius answered.

"Wormtail???" Remus roared.

"Yes, now we need to go, do you have any anti-Veritaserum?" Sirius answered.

"Yes, here," Remus said, nearly gagging when Sirius took another large swig of it. "I just don't get why they told me it was you," Remus said.

"I convinced them to switch to Peter, 'cause Lily an' James thought it was you," Sirius sobbed.

"It doesn't matter Siri' we gotta go before Dumbledore shows up," Remus said, "you know he still despises you for lighting his beard on fire in our second year," Remus said with a chuckle, apparently his best friends being dead, didn't exactly sink in yet.

"It's still not as long as it was in our second year," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Hermione," shouted Remus, a girl with bushy brown hair came running into the room.

"Moony?" asked the girl, who was just a few months older than Harry making her two. "Harry," said the girl goggling at the boy with Sirius,

"Go pack, we're going to go see your sister okay," asked Remus.

"Otey Moony," she said giving hugging him around the middle.

KNOCK KNOCK 

Remus pulled out his wand and zoomed everything from the house into a large trunk grabbed Hermione, and motioned for Sirius to follow him. Remus brought him to the garage, where Sirius had thankfully parked his bike. "Portus," Remus whispered, the motorbike glowed blue for a moment. "Grab on," he said, Remus and Sirius grabbed a handlebar of the motorcycle and disappeared in time to see a bunch of Aurors and Dumbledore as they entered the garage.

"Damnit," shouted Kingsly Shackbolk as he saw Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin disappear on a large motorcycle.

"Alert the media," Dumbledore ordered, at once everyone aparated away.

"Where are we Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Tracey," Remus called.

"Yes dear?" said a womans voice.

"We have to leave, now," he said urgently pulling his girlfriend to the bike, in a blink of an eye they disappeared again, this time to somewhere only Remus recognized.

"Where are we now Moony?" Sirius groaned, looking around and recognizing nothing.

"Florida," Remus answered.

"Is this a vacation?" Tracey asked grinning at Remus.

"Nope we're going to live here, as a family, as soon as we find a house we can move out of the hotel," Remus said.

"Why are we moving to America anyway?" asked Tracey.

"Dumbledore thinks Sirius was the secret keeper, but it was Peter," Remus explained.

"Does that mean, James and Lily are…?" Tracey stopped herself from crying; Lily had been her best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. Any thoughts of James and Lily were cut off by Harry's sharp wailing.

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Pa'foot, hungy," cried the one and a quarter year old.

"My baby Harry, is hungry, here you go," Sirius said conjuring a bottle with milk in it, warmed perfectly.

"If Dumbledore thinks Sirius was guilty we need to be disguised until Sirius is proven innocent, he'll have hit-men searching for Sirius," Tracey said, she pulled out her wand and put a glamour charm on herself, now instead of having blonde hair she had brown hair like Remus and her sister Hermione. She looked at Remus and sighed, his robes were changed into something fancy, which happened to be muggle, his hair was turned a bit darker, and she made him look good with a dark tan. For Hermione, since Dumbledore knew nothing about her, she just made her hair a bit lighter than Remus' but darker than her own. She turned to Sirius, his would be the most difficult, she waved her wand, and gave Harry dark brown hair, and she looked at his scar and hid it carefully under glamour. She glamour-ed his eyes giving him steely gray eyes, that made her shudder to look at. Looking at Sirius she gave his brown hair blonde tips, changed his eye color to steely gray, like Harry's, and conjured a pair of glasses, she handed them to Sirius, who looked disappointed, but put them on anyway. She gave him muggle clothes, and then she waved her wand at herself getting rid of the yellow work uniform and replacing it with muggle clothes.

The next morning Sirius brought Harry and Hermione to the super-market apparently they needed food instead of hotel food, and take-out, Sirius saw no logic in Tracey and Remus, who doesn't love take-out? In the checkout line, they couldn't get Sirius' bankcard to work, so they called down the manager, who Sirius recognized.

"Darien McIntyre?" Sirius questioned quietly, the dark skinned woman promptly dropped the card.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," she said looking skeptical, but pulled Sirius, Harry, and Hermione into the back room instructing the clerk to shut off the open line, and she would be right back. "Care to explain?"

"Darien it's me Sirius," he said.

"Sirius," she said happily, "How'd you find me, dad said if he ever saw you again he'd kill you, so we moved to Florida last year, after little Harry was born, I didn't know you had kids," she said gesturing to Harry and Hermione.

"This is Remus', girlfriends, sister, and this is Harry, under glamour," Sirius explained.

"But how do I know it's really you?" asked Darien.

"Ask me a question that only Sirius Orion Black would know," Sirius suggested.

"Okay, when is the first time we kissed?" she asked.

"Over Christmas Holidays of our first year, when a third year dared me, it was on the eve of Christmas I do believe," Sirius said in a sly voice, "got any others?" he asked.

"Okay, what day did you graduate?" she asked.

"August, 7th 1982," Sirius answered, "because I failed my Divination, and muggle studies N.E.W.T.'s" he said.

"I'm pleased, but what are you doing in Florida?" she asked.

"Uh yea, come to the Florida Street Inn, I'm in room 302, with Remus, and Tracey, we're staying until we can find a place to live, you see…actually I've got to get going, could I pay you in galleons and you can pay American money, my Gringotts card isn't working," Sirius said.

"See you around, have a nice day," said Darien, then she walked Sirius out to his car, which had been purchased earlier that day, and "apologized for the wait", "I'll see you

"Um I don't have to work tomorrow so, Sirius, can I use you bank card to buy the place, and we can renovate tomorrow probably using all magic," Darien said, as they realized how late it was. Sirius pulled out his bank card and kissed her lightly, something that both of them had missed in the previous year, they had kept in touch by owl, but apparently her father had complete control over her, until just one week ago, when he died.

Sirius sat bolt right in his bed; Harry was screaming bloody murder, in the middle of the night. "Mama, mama," he cried.

"Hush, hush, it's okay green-eyes," Sirius whispered into the child's ear, "mama is safe, she's watching you right now," it broke Sirius' heart to see the small boy tremble so badly waking from horrific nightmares of Voldemort murdering his mother. So Sirius held onto the screaming child until he quit, without warning the two fell asleep on the couch in a muggle hotel. "Hello," Sirius heard Remus' voice answer the hotel phone.

"Okay we'll be right down," he heard Remus say. With glamour's intact the three adults and two children made their way down to the hotel lobby, to find Darien McIntyre sitting on the couch watching the morning news. Sirius quickly handed Harry to Remus and ran over to her.

"Hey Siri," Darien said softly hugging him tightly, Sirius kissed her on the head and held onto her tight.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Dar," Sirius said into her hair, "and the verdict is?" he asked.

"I got it," Darien said with a grin.

"Yay," Remus said clapping Harry's hands, the small boy giggled happily as his hands were being clapped. Tracey scooped up Hermione and spun around happily, "ready to go home green-eyes?" Remus asked.

"Ya," Harry said, clapping his hands together happily.

"How about you 'Mione?" asked Tracey to her younger sister.

"Ya," the little girl said, copying Harry.

"Okay lets go," Darien said.

"I'll be right there," Sirius said, accepting the bankcard from Darien, he walked to the front desk and paid for the hotel room, leaving a generous tip to the manager. The group left the hotel after collecting their things from upstairs and cleaning up, magically of course, they arrived at the duplex several minutes later, Sirius and Harry taking the bike, following Darien, Tracey, Remus, and Hermione who were in the car ahead of them. They arrived at a large rusty orange colored Duplex, Remus who had just stepped out of the car looked like he was about to puke; apparently he was the carsick type. Harry walked clumsily around following Hermione who was parading around the house; Darien, Sirius, Tracey, and Remus were making simple changes and fixing every little thing in the house. Sirius waved his wand and knocked out the wall separating the duplex, now they just had one large house.

"Cissy," said Sirius seeing his cousin Narcissa and his other cousin Draco (2 ¼ ) in Florida was one thing, but them not being with Lucius was another.

"Siri," said Narcissa recognizing her cousin's voice, Sirius nodded, "SIRI please take Draco," she pleaded with him.

"Why?" he asked when the small boy looked up at Sirius in fear.

"It's Lucius he's on trial if he gets out of this he will kill Draco for turning him in, please SIRI keep my baby safe," said Narcissa, Sirius just shrugged and agreed.

"Blood contract that will make him my son in case Lucius searches for him," Sirius suggested.

"I Narcissa Marie Patricia Alexandra Black Malfoy give you my son as your son," she said making a gash appear on her hand.

"I Sirius Orion Black take your son for my son," said Sirius a similar gash appeared in Sirus' hand and the two-shook hands making the wounds close and a light flash.

"Draco," said Narcissa to her son, he nodded fearfully, "behave for your daddy okay?" she asked a tear escaping her face, Draco looked at Sirius, and then back to his mother, and nodded. "Go on now Draco, be a good boy have fun with your brother and sister," she said. Draco nodded again and took Sirius' hand fearfully. Sirius picked up the small boy carefully so he didn't get frightened. Sirius then aparated soundlessly back to the duplex, Remus, Tracey, and Darien all ran into the room. Draco screamed and buried his head into Sirius' shirt and cried. Remus gave Sirius a skeptical look, as did Darien.

"Hey guys," said Sirius, "this is Draco he's going to be living with us," said Sirius trying to calm the screaming boy. "Narcissa was walking the streets, and she gave him to me and said keep him from Lucius, and left," said Sirius.

"Daddy," said Draco tearfully.

"Yes Draco?" asked Sirius in hopes of calming him.

"Daddy," he repeated clinging to Sirius, "me love daddy," he said in the best sentence a two year old could speak.

"Daddy loves Draco," Sirius said, Draco fell asleep in Sirius' arms and Harry put them in the room where Hermione and Harry were napping, he put the small malnourished boy between the two, but then thought better of it and picked him back up and held him tight.


	2. James, Jonathan, and Julia

**10 years later**

"Dad I got my letter and a whole lot more of them too," shouted Draco who went by the name of Jonathan Johnson, Sirius (Jeremy), and Darien (Janice) had disguised Draco and changed his name officially to Jonathan Johnson, they had also changed Harry's name to James Johnson, the two boys were under a strong charm, that was in the necklace pendants they wore making them look like twins. Since Draco was two and Harry was one the two had secrets embedded in their brains, they knew who they were, but they also knew who everyone believed they were. Hermione Granger also had a different name she went by Julia Johnson and cousin of Jonathan and James, older sister Tracey married Remus (Jeffrey) Lupin when she turned four, and just after that the two had another daughter who went by the name of Joanne, but her real name was Allison Lupin, she like her father was werewolf, but didn't know of life any other way.

"Me too," shouted Harry and Hermione. Draco and Harry were always wearing their pendants, which simply looked like a thick circular pendant, Draco's had a star, and Harry's had a moon. While under the pendant's charm they also had the same symbols on their left palm, which was like a thick ugly scar. Hermione looked the same as did Allison, but Remus and Sirius had just pretended to be brother's making all of the children cousins. Harry and Draco enjoyed being brothers very much and hardly ever fought, Harry refused to take his pendant off knowing he was famous as the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Then-disappeared and Draco for being the-missing-Malfoy.

_Dear Mr. James Johnson/Jonathan Johnson, Miss Julia Johnson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Durmstrang Academy of Magics/I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry/I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Lychòn academy of physical and mental/magical endurance./I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Beaxbatons academy of old witchcraft and wizardy._

Overall the three were accepted into Sirius, and Remus decided the best would be Lychòn Academy as it was the closest and wouldn't see through the glamour pendants Harry and Draco wore, at Lychòn they would learn muggle and magical things alike and the schooling would last for nine years instead of seven. On the back of the letter from Lychòn the three read their supply list, which was quite long.

SUPPLY LIST

1 Broom for flying class

1 custom wand

1 wand pre-made

1 fencing foil

1 pewter cauldron (standard size)

1 set of fencing safety equipment

1 wizard's hat (blue) for every day wears

12 ounces of armadillo bile (potions)

2 pairs of dragon hide (or similar) gloves

2 wand holsters

3 pairs of physical education clothing (shorts and tee-shirt or tank-tops)

3 potions daggers

4 Lychòn Academy school robes

4 set of plain blue work robes

An owl/cat/or toad  
Extra clothing for every day wear, during off days

Extra Money for the school store

Permission slip to Febroy's Village

BOOKLIST

10,000 useful charms you've never heard of By Valentine Gordon

Lychòn Academy A History

Lychòn Academy Standard Ancient Runes

Lychòn Academy Standard Arithmancy

Lychòn Academy Standard History

Lychòn Academy Standard Rules book and Guide By Lychòn Works

Lychòn Academy The Building

Potent Potions By Nicholas Flamel

Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-4 By John Michaels

The Guide to Basic Astronomy By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Business and Law By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Charms By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Fencing By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Magical Creatures By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Potions By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Self Defense By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Transfiguration By Miranda Wiese

The Guide to Basic Wizard History By Miranda Wiese

"Well lucky I'm rich," said Sirius with a laugh, "we'll go and get our supply's on Tuesday," he said scribbling it on the calendar.

"Wake up James," said Draco to Harry.

"I'm up John now what do you want?" he asked with a groan and then a smile realizing that it was Tuesday.

"JULIA WE'RE GETTING OUR SUPPLY'S COME ON!" yelled Harry and Draco. Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I thought you two were never going to come down," said Hermione as she swallowed her last bit of pancake and smiled.

"Are we going now uncle Jeremy?" she asked Sirius.

"Yes, yes, now lets go, sorry Allison your mum needs your help today," he said as Ally asked if she could come. "To the fireplace," said Sirius with a grin as he led the three to the fireplace and held a bag of floo powder to them. "Just say Leisure Alley New York," said Sirius to Draco who went first.

"Dad," said Draco before he went, "just to let you know I really meant it I love you more than Lucius," he said with a smile towards Sirius. Sirius grinned and watched _his_ son disappear into the bright emerald flames; Sirius went next followed by Harry and Hermione. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Sirius walked around stopping in occasional stores.

"Lychòn Academy for three please," said Sirius as they walked into the bookstore, the storeowner looked delighted and started pulling random books off of the shelves happily.

"I'll need your name and address here please," said the storeowner after selling that much in books. **_Jeremiah Johnson 1468 Wisteria Way FL_** wrote Sirius, the man smiled and took the muggle bankcard from Sirius. Sirius shrunk the bags of books and put a reduced weight charm on the books and put the small bags in a large bag. Sirius, Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked into the robe shop, the woman behind the counter perked up at customers and spoke quickly.

"Hello how may I help you this fine day?" She asked Sirius.

"Actually these three are going to Lychòn Academy and they all need the robes and physical education and everyday wear clothing, I'll let them pick out their physical education and everyday wear, but we need approximately four pairs of Lychòn Academy robes for each of them and blue everyday robes and a hat each. So John, Jamie, Julia why don't you go and pick out what you want, and don't worry about the cost," said Sirius following the woman.

"Look at these trainers," said Draco in awe they were the latest 'smart' shoes, that adjusted comfort level for terrain. Harry and Hermione grinned wickedly and the three got a pair of 'smart' shoes and cross-terrain shoes, Hermione picked out three pairs of shorts, two tank tops and a tee shirt for physical education. Draco and Harry got long shorts and tee shirts in silver and black, while Hermione got light green. For everyday clothes the group each picked out four pairs of jeans, three hooded sweatshirts, four tee shirts, two tank tops, two pair of shorts and three-dozen pair of socks. Sirius called them over to get all of their robes fitted, in twenty minutes the woman had fitted all of the clothes for the school year and a minor charm to let the clothes get an inch or two longer for the school year.

"To the Wand shop," said Sirius to the three pre teens.

"Hello I've been expecting you Jonathan, you to James, oh and Julia too," said a man, "my name is Fernando Ollivander my brother does wands for Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaxbatons students, so who is first, how about James he looks the most difficult," said Fernando.

"We'll be needing a custom each as well it's on our list," Hermione interrupted.

"Ah Lychòn students," said Fernando, "okay James let's do custom first, I'll need you to place your wand arm above each of these woods and metals," he instructed. Harry placed his hand over a pile of pre-cut woods and metals for wands, a bright silver metal rod with a hint of red color to it shot to his hand. Fernando looked pleased a metal wand was always a sign of a powerful wizard, "Okay now over the internal substances," said Fernando, Harry reached his hand over a bucket of feathers, nothing happened. Disappointed Harry put his hand over a bucket with black spindly hair like structures were an extremely long strip of liquid looking thing hovered in the air. Fernando looked especially surprised. "That young boy is the heartstring of a Black Hebridayan Dragon," said Fernando, I've only sold one wand with the heartstring of that particular dragon," Harry smiled to the man and moved on the fitting post. Harry held out his arm above the two a drop or two of blood dripped onto the cool metal and the dragon heartstring. The heartstring bonded with the metal and Fernando looked to Harry, "would you like an anti-summoning rune on this one since it's custom?" he asked. Harry looked to Sirius who nodded.

"Yes sir," said Harry to Fernando.

"Here you go lad," said Fernando handing Harry the wand, it was cool to the touch, almost like cold water, it's texture was like the surface of jell-o. "Try a spell with it the custom ones are non tracked by the ministry, that is why Lychòn makes you get them," explained Fernando.

"Lumos," said Harry with a grin as the room became very bright.

Draco's custom wand was also metal but it was copper colored and had a feather of a hippogriff in it, Hermione's custom wand was the last metal wand Fernando would ever sell, but he didn't know that, it was silver and it had a single hair of a unicorn in it. The pre-made wands that left the children happy were for Harry's a Yew wand with the hair of a Griffon, Draco's was Holly with the hair of a kneazle, and Hermione's was Ash with a scale of a basilisk. Sirius bought Draco, Hermione, and Harry a Nimbus 2000 that had just come out, after going to the potions apothecary and getting the necessary equipment. They went to their last stop, Magical Menagerie. Harry picked out a brilliantly sleek black eagle owl, Draco picked out a shimmering black raven, and Hermione picked out a black and white kneazle. Harry named his eagle owl Carter, Draco named his raven Alexander, and Hermione named her kneazle mittens. The three children were exhausted and Sirius strained under the weight of the bag of things for school along with the three customized trunks with the names Jonathan Johnson, James Johnson and Julia Johnson engraved on the top in shimmering gold letters that stood out brilliantly against the black trunks. They flooed back for dinner and sorted their items.

"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry read, it was a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London.

"Here is a Gringotts bank card, it will allow you to spend only your profit money each month, it can be used in muggle and magical businesses, for any type of currency. Farewell Griphook leader of the Potter Family Vaults, P.S. Here is a necklace your father wore, it will not affect the pendant you wear now." Harry read the letter out loud to Remus. It was a simple black necklace with a sharp claw on it, Remus told Harry it was a dragon tooth.

"Wow your own bankcard, and look it came with a stylish wallet," he said with a grin at the goblin style wallet, it was made of vivid blue dragon scales and hide, the bankcard in it was the same blue but plastic.

"Cool huh?" Harry asked, "I wonder how much my profit is?" he asked as if the parchment heard him it turned to a new number.

12,000,000 galleons/ or 19,000,000 American dollars

"I can spend that much?" Harry asked, Remus nodded and told Harry to sleep well they were taking off by plane the next morning for the boarding school in Southern California.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were woken much too early for their six a.m. flight they had to be at the airport at four a.m. Sirius, Remus, Tracey, Allison, and Darien waved goodbye tearfully with a bid to come home for Christmas. Draco with his superior sense of direction led the others through security and to a large sign that read **_Lychòn Academy through Magic Airlines Leaving at Six a.m. _** Indeed it was _magic_ air, instead of rows of seats there were areas with soundproof glass around them, each area sitting up to ten people. The three searched for an empty area and found one in the middle of the plane, they were seated by five thirty and waited silently for the plane to take off, ten minutes to take off an Italian boy knocked on the door of their area.

"Everywhere else is full may I sit with you lot," said the boy with a slight Italian accent with a hint of British accent. "The name is Blaise Zabini, and you are?" he asked holding out his hand to Harry.

"James Johnson," said Harry shaking his hand politely.

"Jonathan Johnson," said Draco shaking his old friend's hand.

"Julia Johnson," said Hermione, "and I'm just their cousin not sister," she said with a kind smile.

"First year, that's me as well," said Blaise, "I particular like the fact that we have two wands, mine is this," he said pulling out his custom wand it was a long gray colored wood. Harry, Draco, and Hermione pulled theirs out as well. Harry smiled and smashed the glass on his wristwatch.

"Repairo," he said with a grin as the pieces flew together in an instant. Blaise and Draco clapped their approval whist Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We will be arriving at Lychòn Academy in thirty minutes please change into your Academy Robes and buckle your seatbelts for landing," said a woman's voice on the loudspeaker. "If you look out the bottom which has been made clear by yours personally you will see your first sight of the castle," said the voice, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise looked down and saw a gigantic castle underneath them which had a lake to one side of it and surrounded by great sloping green lawns and a forest, suddenly the plane lurched and turned declining slowly. The landing was smooth and the voice came on again "First years leave your trunks and animals on the plane they will be brought to your dorms by the house elves."

"Come on guys," said Draco.

"Jonathan, James, Julia," said Blaise, "can I share a boat with you?" he asked. "How can I tell you two apart?" asked Blaise to Draco and Harry. Harry held up his palm with the crescent moon, and Draco showed his of a star, "that is the only way?" asked Blaise.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Hermione said with a smile to Blaise as the four climbed into the boats that were to cross the lake to the castle.

"Hello my name is Professor Montgomery I teach Potions and will escort you to the great hall where you are to be sorted," said the tall dark haired light skinned man. The man walked them into the hall where they were told to stand in a single file line. Professor Montgomery called names in order. "Belle, Adam" called Montgomery a boy with bright blond hair stepped forward and followed the professor's instruction of throwing his custom made wand into the air. The wand hovered ten feet above his head and spun wildly finally deciding on the first table on the left. "IRONCLAW," shouted Montgomery, the table exploded with cheers and the boy went to join his new classmates. Several more names were called and Harry's heart jumped as they yelled his name. "Johnson, James," Harry threw his custom made wand and it pointed to the second table on the right "DRAGONTOOTH," said Montgomery, Harry crossed his fingers as Draco threw his wand up. "DRAGONTOOTH," said Montgomery again, Harry cheered and crossed his fingers for Hermione, "DRAGONTOOTH," said Montgomery again, so far, the three were the only new ones in DragonTooth, there were two in IronClaw, three in PoisionFang, and five in SerpentScale. Harry clapped as another student was sorted into DragonTooth it was a girl with red hair and blue eyes (Ashley). "Zabini, Blaise," called Montgomery, Harry crossed his fingers under the table and watched in slow motion as Blaise's wand spun in tight circle's finally resting on DragonTooth. Finally the last girl was called, "Kelly Zealron," said Montgomery she was also sorted into DragonTooth, in all there were six new students in each, for DragonTooth there were three girls and three boys for IronClaw there were four boys and two girls, for PoisionFang there were four girls and two boys and for SerpentScale there were three and three. The Head of the school stood up.

"As most of you, not the first years, know today is the only day we will be eating like this, every day it is your and only your responsibility to get down here to the café, there will be tables of all sizes for the students to sit at and a buffet line, eat as much as you like but remember we do not sent students to the infirmary because they ate too much," the young woman looked at her students, "term will begin on Monday which is four days from now, so get to know the place and your dorm mates, dorm posts will be set up for the first years in the top east wing," said the headmistress and she dismissed the students. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Kelly, and Ashley followed professor Montgomery to the east wing where he showed them to the DragonTooth section. Draco, Blaise, and Harry shared a large room with closets, a bathroom, three beds, and all of their animals. Harry claimed the bed towards the window that had a perfect view of the lake, while Draco claimed the one next to Harry and Blaise closest to the door. The three emptied their things into the closets and carved their names into their beds with their custom wands.

Monday came quickly for the students and in the café professor Montgomery was handing out timetables for classes. The first year DragonTooth students all had the same timetable.

DragonTooth First Year Timetable

Monday

9-11 Charms classroom 12

1-3 History of Magic classroom 23

3-5 Free period

6-9 Astronomy classroom 11

Tuesday

8-10 Potions classroom 2

10-12 Transfiguration classroom 8

1-3 Free period

4-6 Physical Education classroom outdoor

7-8 Fencing classroom 17

Wednesday

9-11 Flying Quidditch Pitch

1-3 Care Of Magical Creatures Forest edge

4-6 Ancient Runes classroom 5

Thursday

FREE DAY

Friday

8-10 Arithmancy classroom 13

11-12 Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom 15

1-2 Self Defense Classroom 1

3-5 Businesses and Law I classroom 10

Harry looked over their timetable they had quite a bit of free time, but he suspected they were to be doing lots of work and essays and studying.

"So Charms first," said Hermione, "we have to be to classroom 12 in one hour for charms, how about we go and get our books and materials and meet here in twenty minutes," she suggested. Harry nodded and walked with Draco (John) and Blaise they filled their packs (messenger style) with their books for charms, three rolls for parchment, and a quills, ink, and their wands, which were securely in their holsters, their custom wands were secured to the side of their ankle, while the primary wands were secured to the inner arm. They arrived in Charms class and were told to take out their parchment and quills for some light note taking. The six students took notes silently for about an hour, and then their teacher (Professor Michael) told them to try the basic levitation charms.

"So the three basic levitation charms are Wingardium Leviosa, Flotia, and singlium flotum," Draco whispered to Harry. The students from DragonTooth found most of their classes extremely easy and fun.

**Hopefully this chapter is better than Sirius, and the others buying a house, but it had to have some sort of explanation…**

**Jamie-Lynn Malfoy-Potter**


End file.
